I'm yours, but today you're mine
by ritzy-kun
Summary: One-shot. Yohan waits for Haou to come back to his room after a day of duties. Haou appears and takes charge. Darkspiritshipping HaouxYohan. Haou is half vampire.


I'm Yours, But Today You're Mine

Yohan was laying on Haou's bed, waiting for his dark prince to return from another day of duties, worn out and tired so he could claim him once again. "Haou-chan, get back here...I miss you..." Yohan told the blood-red pillows and satin sheets and blankets surrounding the king's bed, snuggling into their warmth, and sighing. Yohan had done this same routine over, and over again, but today would be a little different...

What Yohan didn't know...was that he was the one to be claimed...

Haou walked up the stairs slowly, turning to his right to head down the hall that led to his room. His armor clinked on his body as he walked, his cape billowing behind him in a flow of red. His heavy boots made muffled noises on the plush carpet of the hallway, as Haou made his way to his door, pushing it open.

The golden eyed man entered the room silently to find his blue haired partner asleep on his bed, clutching the sheets, and curled up. He moved to the bedside, cape swirling around his shoulders as he sat softly on the edge and began removing his armor and placing it on the ground beside him.

Haou softly chuckled and looked at Yohan, moving to lay out next to the bluenette on the bed. He moved close whispering in his ear. "Yohan...I'm here..." Said bluenette stirred and opened his eyes slowly, smiling. Yohan nuzzled Haou's neck, sighing heavily.

"You've kept me waiting, Haou-chan~"

"I was busy..." He smirked, kissing Yohan softly.

The other was surprised, and blushed, pulling away slowly. "H-Haou..."

Haou pulled Yohan close, licking his neck, shrugging off his coat in the process. Yohan however was already half naked, his bare chest moving against Haou, the motion of the king's tongue on his neck making him moan and shudder.

Yohan pressed against him, groaning and feeling his groin swell the appendage becoming sensitive. "H-Haou!" He bucked against the king, feeling Haou's member stiffen as well. All senses were eliminated save for touch for some reason, and Yohan felt as if his skin was on fire, as Haou nipped at his neck, his cool hands touching all over.

Haou pushed Yohan down a bit forcefully onto the bed, his cheeks flushed as he crawled on top of the bluenette, smirking. He moved back to Yohan's neck, licking it and sending shivers up the bluenette's spine, making him gasp at the cold feeling of the king's tongue on his warm skin. "Haou...that feels good..."

The king removed Yohan's belt, and began to take off the bluenette's pants, followed by his own, then when both of them were fully naked they took turns playing with each other, biting necks and kissing forcefully, rubbing their bodies together.

Yohan trembled under Haou as the golden eyed man, cupped in between his legs, slowly petting him, biting his neck gently to get at the warm blood underneath the skin. "H-haou..." Yohan bucked with the king's hand on his member, and moved his hips up, brushing against Haou's limp member. The king smirked and bit on Yohan's neck harder, drinking a little blood, the feeling of Yohan rubbing against him in his own hand, almost orgasmic, and he growled a bit, releasing the neck and moving over to the pursed lips of his beloved, crushing them in a kiss, heated with passion, and lust.

"Yohan...you're mine..." Haou gazed into the orange eyes of the one beneath him, feeling them both get hard suddenly releasing loud moans and furiously rubbing against one another to get the other to come.

Yohan came first, crying out and clutching Haou's upper body, releasing on Haou and his stomach. Panting he looked down, his eyes heavy lidded as he heard Haou say something that he couldn't make out. He felt his body being turned over and something large and dripping warm press at his butt; Haou was leaking pre-cum and about to screw Yohan.

"I'm coming in..." Haou moved his member back and forth against the bluenette's hole, taking pleasure in hearing him groan, and twitch. Then when he thought he had tortured Yohan enough he went inside, pushing his hips fast to bury himself deep inside Yohan, hearing the other scream and cry; Haou had used no lubricant but his pre-cum, which was a very small amount.

Yohan's body was a shaking, writhing mass of nerves and twitching body parts as he bit his lips so hard it bled into his mouth, hurting, though that pain was comforting compared to what Haou was doing. He cried out, arching his back so far, he lifted Haou off the bed. _Haou...you're amazing...'_ he wanted to speak to him, tell him what he was doing felt good, but he couldn't speak, he was to winded from being fucked by Haou.

(Several hours later...)

Haou and Yohan were sleeping peacefully in Haou's bed. The door to the balcony was open and let a cold breeze in the room to sweep over the lovers, making Haou shiver and wake up, kissing Yohan's forehead._ Yohan...you mean a lot to me...though I don't show it...'_

Haou turned on the bed, sat up and grabbed his pants, putting them on and standing. He then headed to the balcony, his bare feet making small slapping noises on the cold stone as he leaned on the railing and sighed, blinking his eyes as if seeing his vast empire of Dark World for the first time.

_Yohan...you always love me...make me feel good and not exhausted after I come home...I feel as though I'm yours...But after today, I will say this...I am yours...but today you were mine~'_ Haou stared out at the barren landscape that made up his world, as he waited for Yohan to awaken so they could talk about how to do things tomorrow...and how it would continue for the rest of their lives.

_I am yours...but today you were mine~'_


End file.
